Globox Chronicles
by RexRock
Summary: [NOW NOVELIZED] An event pre-Rayman 2, this takes Globox on a journey beyond his wildest dreams, all to win back the heart of his partner Uglette.
1. The Blossom of Time

-CHAPTER 1: The Blossom of Time-

Nightfall was seen around a small village. The spec of the sun was seen dipping its way over one of the tallest hills among the horizon, and among the streets were several different creatures roaming around.

-FAN FICTION PRESENTS-

Over time, their numbers started to decrease, until there were only about two creatures remaining. They were small, had light green skin, big noses, and both wore police uniforms. One of them wore a hat, while the other was more known for its moustache.

-A fanfic by rexrock69-

They started walking up and down opposite sides of the road, until... something caught the vision of the first creature's eye - a speeding figure coming towards him. It came past him in a blur, leaving behind a trail of purple liquid. His eyes shot open, and he turned around, facing the blur.

"STOP! THIEF!!!"

He started running down the streets, waving his hand upon the air and leaving his hat to fall off with a clank upon the ground. He soon edged his way closer towards it, seeing a large figure pulling what looked like a brown wagon-like vehicle.

"Drop the plum juice, now! Or else your heart will be torn out!"

He soon edged his way towards the large wheels at the back, and tried to pull at them to try and slow it down... but its feet caught fire, causing it to let go and come to a stop. The "wagon" was left speeding off in the distance. As the figure looked down in despair, the moustached officer soon ran up to him.

"Sheesh... how many units has he taken?" he asked.

"He looks like he's taken about 9 of which", replied the hat-wearing officer.

"Oh no, think about all the casualties he's going to cause...!"

All that the pair could do was look on with worry upon their faces. Meanwhile, the cart started to zoom faster and faster, before going uphill. It soon made its way into the sunlight, showing itself as a rickshaw. The figure taking a hold of it was now seen visible - a large blue toad-like creature with a pair of gloves on his hands. What looked like a crazy look was seen on his face, even more so as soon as he reached the top.

"Heehahahhaeheheha!!!"

He looked down at the settlement beneath him, and then, with no further thought, he pulled it downhill, speeding down like a bullet and leaving behind a trail of dust as soon as he hit level ground. And it wasn't long until the dust particles dissolved into the sky.

-GLOBOX CHRONICLES-

Back on the ground, he soon came to a stop outside a hut within a small village, leaving behind a large amount of tire and foot marks, creasing some blades of grass upon the ground. The toad creature stumbled out, and started swaying as he walked towards the door.

"Que sera sera, whatever we'll be we'll be..." he sung in a drunken fashion.

He then spun around, leaving behind drops of plum juice upon the ground as he did so. Then, he finally reached the front door, opened it, and knocked on a portrait of a country house inside. He then went to the other side of the room, where a similar creature to him sat nearby, with the difference being that she was pink in color.

"Ah, good evening my missus, how's it going?" he spoke while hiccuping purple bubbles.

The female gasped. "Globox, you...!!!"

Her fists started to rise, and her eyes were shut together with anger. Then, she took a large gasp, and stood up right in front of him, her shadow starting to creep over him. Instead of putting on a fearful face... he grinned wider than a hyena on a good day.

"What on Earth have you done to yourself?!?" she asked.

"Come on, thank Polokus it's Saturday!"

With that, he brought out one of his hands, and put it in a "thumbs up" gesture. Back with the female, her skin suddenly started to turn bright red, and her stomach muscles started to pull themselves in, before she leaned herself towards Globox, causing his head to almost hit the floor.

"You've been drinking too much plum juice again, haven't you?" she sighed. I warned you never to wander off down at the South end of the Fairy Glade!!!"

"I can't just stay around here all night, can I?" Globox hiccuped. "I got buddies down there!"

"You don't have time for your own Uglette anymore, do you?"

She then brought out her hands, and pushed Globox to the ground. Then, she turned around and folded her arms. Behind her back, he stood up, and without any second thoughts... he picked up a red wax crayon, went to a washing machine and wrote "S.O.S." on the top of it.

"If that's what you want, then you can so get out of this goddarn home! If that's how you're gonna treat me from now on, scram, you monster!!!"

Globox's eyes shot wide open. Then, he faced Uglette, and brought himself down into a crouching position. While that happened, she walked up to the washing machine and scrubbed off the crayon message with a wet towel. And then, she looked down at his sorrow-filled expression.

"But I don't deserve this!" he brawled towards her. "I can't leave without you!"

"Uh-huh, and that's what they all say!"

It wasn't before long when she took a hold of him by the hand, and dragged him towards the door. He tried to grab onto the walls, but... to no avail - she eventually got him out, and sealed the door shut, closing all locks immediately after. After that, a series of banging on doors occurred. She sighed, and then she went to a nearby window, poking her head out of it.

"And don't even think of coming back!"

And then, she slammed it shut, before walking as far away from it as possible. But... it didn't take until 32 seconds after until Globox finally stopped banging on the doors. He then looked down in shame, and started walking to his rickshaw, taking out a package wrapped in a purple and orange spotted handkerchief. He sighed, and looked back at what was once... his own home.

"Like I said, I can't leave without you."

While that happens, a bright light flashing of many colors can be seen within a dark confined space. It soon started to show itself as a stronger shape, before looking like the silhouette of a rose, with white glittery sparkles starting to shine all the way around it.

"Would you look at that elegent blossom... so precious, so valuable, so... unique. But... why does the prophecy say that the figure has to be a creature of pure heart?"

From right in front of it, a head showed up on screen, showing up as nothing more than a shadow. It had a long nose, a huge mass of hair and he also had a pair of glittering navy blue eyes. He used them both to look directly away from the flower.

"Where the heck am I supposed to find one of those things?"

It then walked away from the flower, which was actually an image on a mass of magic of sorts. The whole scene was based in what looked like a chapel. Among the many windows, the figure looked on at many shapes in there, including a small firefly, a chubby centaur, and a certain blue hedgehog.

"Nah, too short... too sweaty... tried him once but he resigned to Sega..."

Before he could continue any further... his eyes fixed onto a window on a center right from his view. He stepped closer towards the blurred figure, and leaned ever so closer with every passing second. Then, a smile crept across his face, as the very shape of a large toad-like creature was into view. A very similar one.

"Wait a minute...! Could this be the very type of figure I'm looking for?"

His eyes remained fixed onto it for a while, before a faint smile was brought upon his face. Then, in a flash, he turned around, and headed back towards the mass of magic showing the image of the flower. He brought out both hands, and as soon as he came near the energy, he vanished into a few specs of light, dissolving into the air.

Darkness soon covered the area around Globox's village, with only the moonlight giving off the light around the plains. While that occurrs, a bright white light shone from behind one of the bushes, before the figure from the chapel jumped out, still in a silhouette form. He looked in all directions, approaching the path at one step at a time... until...

"Which should I pick? Strawberry stew or fresh plum juice?"

The voice soon caused his head to shoot up from its original tilted position. He turned to the right, and saw a moving rickshaw along the path. And there was Globox, pushing his way along it, with his face starting to show part bitter anger, part sorrow within his face.

"So what? Uglette doesn't need to watch over me twenty-four-seven! I'm a free Globox now!"

He soon made his stop within a large area of the plains, and once there, he dumped the handles for the rickshaw down onto the ground. He then turned to the left, and saw some plums hanging near a collective of trees, each bearing one each. He tapped his hand upon one of which, which rebounded like a punching bag.

"This better has the right taste for me, right?"

Quickly, the figure dived deeper into the bushes, keeping his face as far hidden as he can. While that happened, Globox picked the plum off the tree, and started sniffing it with the tip of his mouth, before dabbing his tongue onto the skin. His eyes then scrunched up almost as if he's sucked on a lemon.

"Not sweet enough", he revolted. "Maybe this could help."

He looked back onto the rickshaw, and saw the handkerchief nearby. He went towards it, unwrapped it, and took out what looked like a salt cellar stuffed with sugar. In the background, the figure started to shake at the sight of the toad's rather unusual eating habits, sucking the plum juice out and then sprinkling the sugar into his mouth.

"Oh yes, a lot better", he smiled to himself.

Smiling, he soon started to bite the skin off, and start swaying from side to side. In the shadows, the dark blue eyes of the figure soon started to turn to a more deep brown, showing more anger and arrogance at the sight of him. It turned from bad to worse over time, when the juice started trickling its way from the fruit down into a large puddle near the toad's feet.

"I hope he's sober, otherwise that's all hope gone", the figure sighed.

He turned away, and then he started heading towards the right of the bushes. Silence was brought across the plains again, almost until Globox was left with nothing more than a small chunk at the size of his fingers. He was about to inhale it in, but... that was until the sound of a broken twig caught his attention.

"Who goes there?"

He dropped the plum remains on the floor, with the "sugar cellar" dropping several seconds later. He edged his way away from his rickshaw, looking around the plain nervously. Then... the bushes were brought apart, and the figure made his way into view. By now, only highlights of long hair can be seen upon his back.

"I have seen what pressure you have been pushed into lately."

"Who..." Globox blinked. "Who are you?"

"My name will be kept in secrecy unless I state it myself."

He turned around, bringing the hair across his face. Globox's face started to show confusion, as he made his way closer towards him. In an instant, he placed his hands upon his shoulders, causing him to turn around and set their eyes upon one another's. By now, the toad started to shake upon his arms.

"Tell me, why were you spying on me?" he asked with his hands shaking.

"Do you wish to be reunited with your so-called 'Uglette' again?"

He reluctantly give out a nod. As that happened, memories of the past few minutes he spent with Uglette continued to roam through his mind, leaving his skin to turn from its regular blue to an icy sky blue color, with his pupils shrinking down to the size of sunflower seeds.

"Anything, please!" the blue toad cried out loud.

"Well, here's something that will charm a woman's heart."

In an instant, he put his hands together, and that formed a bright white essence of magic. A few flashes of energy were seen, before an image of a flower with multicolored petals can be seen into view. He instantly looked upon it and its beauty, with a light smile starting to show on his face.

"The Blossom of Time. A flower with enough beauty to capture even the most stubborn of maidens. Surely that will help you, will it?"

Globox started to jump up and down with excitement. "Where is it? Tell me about it!"

He brought himself into a crouching position, with his hands brought into a begging position. While that hapened, the energy mass started to dissolve into thin air, leaving the figure to start walking away from Globox and back towards the bushes that he once came from.

"I'm sorry, but that's what you're going to have to find out for yourself."

With a twitch of one of his eyes, he jumped back into the bushes. Madly, the toad went towards there, and pushed them open. He shouted, but... there was no sign of the creature anywhere. That left him to push his way out from the hedges, and look up into the sky.

"But I need a helping hand on where to start!" he shouted in a panicked tone.

"Just follow the stars", said the voice from afar. "You know that they'll be right there."

That left a curious look upon Globox's face, as he turned around, and saw his rickshaw again. He looked from there, to the dark skies, back and forth, scratching his back every four seconds or so. He then gave out a reluctant sigh, and made his way back to his vehicle.

"Follow the stars...? What kind of nonsense is this?"

He looked down, and resorted to a shrug before taking a hold of the bars, and pulling the vehicle along the road ahead of him. It seemed that a long journey was ahead of him, one that will either end in tears or hope. But will he manage to pinpoint the rose's location? Either way, a reckless night will be creeping upon him.

And so will the cold winds upon the clearing...

-end of Chapter 1-


	2. A Girl Named Yura

-CHAPTER 2: A Girl Named Yura-

Not far from the villages, a tall majestic building with spiral-shaped towers stood tall. Bright blue banners started to flutter from its crystal-like structure, with the sound of cheering from beneath the scene occurring at the same time. Down below, a shadow was seen creeping up along the walls, towards a podium of sorts. It reached the stage, and placed two hands out into the light.  
"My people!"  
The cheering stopped, and the shadow brought the rest of his body out. His body was blue with stripes going along him, curved shoes on his feet, purple hair in a lowly-tied ponytail, deep blue eyes, a long nose, a horn on top of his head, and a bushy tail twitching from side to side."It has been an honor to see the recent Fairy Council elections in front of my own eyes, and now, it's because of that that you've managed to elect a new fairy in the group."  
As he spoke, he gave out a light smile upon his face. He looked on at the audience, mainly consisting of fairies wearing large hats, small creatures with big noses looking similar to the police officers back in town, green dragonfly-like creatures with big teeth, and dog-like animals giving off light squeaks every two seconds.  
"Please welcome... Ly!"  
A grand applause was given off by the audience. He brought his hands towards his left, and moved towards his right, allowing another figure to come onto stage. She had orange skin with scarlet stripes around her, shoulder-length blue hair, deep green eyes, and pointed elf-like ears, with a white fluffy shawl around her shoulders.  
"Thank you all so much. As promised, I will do so much for the world around us, and see if we can deal with repair on some of the land after various incidents, most notably when the Teensies unleashed their firework display earlier this month."  
In the audience, the small creatures - presuming they were the Teensies - couldn't help but give out a mixture of laughs and cries from their throats. That caused her to shake her head lightly for two seconds, before looking back out towards the others.  
"Not only that, but I will be able to answer your every call. If you need me, I'll be right here."  
The audience then gave off another applause as she stepped away from the podium, and gave out a graceful bow from her body. From nearby, the figure came to her and took a hold of her by the shoulder, before they started leaving the stage hand in hand.  
It wasn't long until both Ly and the figure made their way inside the building, with smiles on their faces. Once there, Ly took off her shawl, and hung it up on a nearby hook. She turned to her partner, with her emerald green eyes starting to glimmer with happiness and destiny.  
"How was that, Sacha?" she smiled.  
"Not bad! Not bad!" he smiled. "However... before you think about dealing with the Teensie firework damage, I think we got a more important first assignment for you."  
"And what's that?"  
"Come inside, and let me show you."  
He brought his hand forward, and that left her to start coming towards his direction. They came towards a large arch, before going down a mini-corridor leading towards a room filled with darkness. Then, Sacha brought his hands into the air, and green sparks of light flew above him.  
"Take a look at the primordial core."  
He pointed ahead, and right ahead of him there was a large pink stove, holding a pearl-shaped object right in the middle of it. It started to swell dangerous shades of red and purple, increasing and decreasing in size as it did so. All that Ly could do was look on with shock.  
"You can tell that it's starting to weaken with energy", said Sacha in a peaceful tone. "I would like you to go out there, and help me find something to restore its balance."  
"But..." Ly paused. "Where do you have in mind, Governor?"  
He brought his hands down, causing the sparks of light to die down and bringing them into darkness again. Then, they returned back the way they came, with only their eyes showing up in the darkness. Soon, they returned back into the room they started off from.  
"Aside from here," he began again, "the closest link to the core we have is at Whale Bay. I have heard about something there that can recover this thing."  
"And what do you think that'll be?"  
She walked right past him, and sat down upon the floor, bringing her legs into a crossed position. In the meantime, Sacha stood at the door, leaning himself on it. And then... he opened his mouth, ready to give out his idea on the core's recovery.  
  
---

Meanwhile, further in the forsetry, all got too peaceful from Globox's viewpoint, leaving him tugging his rickshaw behind him, and sucking on a giant plum at the same time. But then... the sound of a clank was heard nearby. That caused him to come to a stop and drop the plum into the carriage.  
"What the-"  
Another clank was heard. That caused him to blink, and face all directions. Then... several clanks in a row were heard. And before he knew it... what looked like a missile with legs made its way out towards him. That caused his eyes to suddenly shoot open.  
"Uh-oh...!"  
The missile then looked at Globox, leaving them in silence for a while. Then... it wasn't long before it gave out what sounded like a horse neigh. In the background, a small shadow was seen looking through a bush, with only its eyes being shown within it.  
"That's it", it spoke with a high-pitched voice. "Bring him over here...!"  
The missile jumped up into the air, and then it started running towards Globox, whom by now has his eyes enlarged to the size of tennis balls. That caused him to start running from it, but... before anything else could happen he tripped up over a tree branch.  
He landed hard on his stomach, before pushing his arms upon the ground and letting him come up quickly. He saw the missile, coming faster towards him. With quick responses, he brought himself around the other side of the tree and let his opponent storm right past him, going into a rock and exploding on contact.  
"Phew, that was a close one!" Globox sighed.  
He smiled at the sight of the wreckage of the missile, looking pleased to return to his carriage... but all of a sudden, another clank was heard. He turned around, and saw another walking missile coming towards him. Sweat started to pour down the side of his face.  
"Oh great... where do they keep coming from?!?"  
He took a few steps back, with his arms starting to shake. Then, the missile charged towards him, leaving him to scream and run again. This time... he ended up running up a tree and holding onto one of the branches for support upon it. The very sight of the ground caused his vision to start blurring.  
"That's it", the voice cackled. "You've almost got him now!"  
In the background, the shadow in the bushes started to smirk at the sight of the action. At this stage, the missile placed one of its two legs upon the stump, giving out victory cries as it was doing so. And then... he used his leg to start shaking the tree.  
"Aiee, don't shake the stump too hard!!!"  
The light shakes started to develop to the equivalent of being in the center of a major earthquake. Globox tried to hold on as tight as he could, but with every passing second, he started to slip, as did the leaves upon the tree. And then... his feet slipped off, leaving him hanging on it with his arms.  
"Whoa-a-a-a-a-!!! I can't take it anymore!"  
He furiously tried to bring his feet back up to the branch, but... as soon as they did so, a slit was caused within the branch. The force was pulled upon it, until... it snapped 10 seconds later, causing him to fall down towards the ground, landing hard on his back.  
A few stars started to show upon his head. But it wasn't long until he regained his senses and sat up, clutching the back of his neck. While that happened, the missile placed its other leg upon the ground and looked at its opponent, and back at the bush for good measure.  
"Now, forward!" the voice commanded.  
The missile gave out a neigh, and brought its nose high into the air as it did so. Then, it ran towards Globox, with its tip out front. That left them in a chase up a gentle slope, letting them to get closer. And then... the missile brought out one of its legs and kicked Globox to the ground.  
"Ouch!"  
He fell, with his face falling flat into a rock, causing him to rebound and roll down the hill. That left the missile to turn around and "snarl" towards his opponent. Then, it slid lightly down the slope, before charging at full throttle when it landed back on level ground.  
"Be able to say your prayers soon, fair traveller!" the voice screeched again.  
The voice caused the missile to start running much faster. At this stage, there was nothing that Globox could do to escape from the attack. All he could do was just crouch down, and let his opponent take him down, after a fair fight. The pair then came an inch apart, and that was when... the collision occurred.  
A white flash occurred, before fading out a few seconds later. Silence came across the area, with only the sound of bird chirping from above being brought across the clearing. Down below, Globox looked around him, seeing the sky right in front of him. He then sat up, and started rubbing his head, showing a few scratches across his belly and back.  
"I feel like I've been attacked by a six-foot antitoon..."  
Weakly and carefully, he started getting up. As soon as he was brought into an upright position, he started looking around again, from left to right. And in the spot of where he parked his wagon... everything was gone. His eyes started to widen with panic, causing him to look around even more... and that was where he saw a figure walking off with it.  
"Hey!" he brawled. "Gimme back my rickshaw!"  
"You..." the creature paused. "You survived the blast?"  
The handlebars were dropped, and from its front the creature came out towards it. It looked like a mound of leaves before it brushed them all off, showing herself as a small creature with long purple hair, an orange royal gown, a yellow dress, a red and white striped belt and a pair of red shoes. Its big nose and markings on its body made it obvious on what it was.  
"You're... just a Teensie?" he blinked with shock. "But... what are you doing out here?"  
"I don't belong with the others", she sighed.  
It lowered its head and walked towards a nearby log. As soon as she got there, she sat down, and brought her hands onto her long nose. With caution, Globox couldn't help but approach her and sit down near her, bringing one of his fingers on the top of her head with care.  
"Awww, what's the matter?"  
The Teensie gave out a worried expression with her own two eyes. "I've been rejected due to discrimination. They just laughed at me when I wanted to help them out on their firework display. All because... I'm just a girl."  
The firework display. The memories of a festival ran annually by the Teensies came past him, including giant bonfires, marshmallow parties, and the accidental burning of a tree or two. They soon left his mind, leaving him to look closer towards the figure, whom by now was shaking in her feet.  
"You seen any others of your gender anywhere?" he asked her.  
The teensie's eyes shot open, causing her to turn back towards Globox with surprise brought upon her face. Then, her nose was brought down, with her hair starting to go right over her face. It wasn't long, until Globox used one of his fingers to brush her hair back behind her.  
"I never thought there would ever be such thing" she frowned. "You want to help me with this?"  
Upon saying that, Globox came to a freeze. His eyes then twitched from left to right, and then... he placed the last lot of hair behind her before putting that hand under his head, with a pondering stance brought between his own two eyes and his feet starting to twitch every two seconds.  
"Let me think about it", he blinked. "I've got a flower to find for my wife to set as an apology, and you want to be back with your own kind."  
"I think I can see it. We got similar goals, so maybe we can do this together."  
She came closer towards him, and as she did that, she reached for his hands, and they came closer together. It seemed that they were to be united with friendship brought upon them. And at that stage, hope really started to light up onto their own faces.  
"It's been a pleasure to meet you", beamed the Teensie. "I'm Yura."  
"Same here. My name's Globox."  
The pair gave out a pair of smiles, leaving Yura to edge closer and hug Globox across the stomach, before jumping off and walking back up the hill. The toad then came by to follow her, with a face filled of curiosity starting to spring to his own mind.  
"So do you have somewhere to live at?" Globox asked her.  
"Up that hill!"  
She pointed towards a tighter slope than the one they just climbed up. This one was filled with jagged rocks and tougher soil than what they were standing on. That left them to turn to each other, curious on how to tackle this forthcoming obstacle.  
"But how are we going to get up there?" he shook with fear.  
All that Yura could do was give out a smile. Then, the sound of another clank came to her. She turned around, and saw another walking missile strolling across the area. And that was when... something struck in her mind. She slid down the hill, and started going towards it.  
  
---  
  
Back at the Fairy Council, the crowds outside have died down to nothing more than a pair of squabs - green slugs with large pink lips. Inside one of the offices inside, Sacha made his way towards what looked like a map of the world, and placed one of his fingers onto a location to the South East.  
"Here's where the exact link is - at the entrance to the caverns near Whale Bay."  
He then started walking away from the map, and towards the other side of the room, where Ly stood watching his every move. He spun around twice at one instant, and then he looked on towards her, whom was looking there with an eager look brought within her eyes.  
"If you do go deep within those chasms," Sasha started, "you'll be able to find the one thing that we can use to restore the primordial core back into balance."  
"And what would that be?"  
He gave out a light smile. Then... he brought both hands together, and through there, a bright surge of magic formed. He then brought both hands apart, and from there, a white barrier formed in front of him. And on there like a screen, the image of a flower with multicolored petals showed up in front of him.  
Sacha instantly smiled at the sight of it. "Behold, the Blossom of Time."  
The image continued to flash right in front of Ly's eyes. Then... Sacha brought back her hands, and it dissolved into nothing. In an instant... Ly's face started to drop from eagerness to disappointment. She then brought her focus back to Sacha, looking at her with fear in her own eyes.  
"I don't think it's going to work, Sacha", she frowned. "It's too delicate to use for a job like this."  
"Listen, Ly. Is there any other link around the world that you know of?"  
That left her in silence for a few seconds, leaving her to ponder over Sacha's question. Finally... she responded with a light shake of the head, with her lips starting to quiver and her arms starting to limp down her sides. In an instant response, Sacha came closer to her.  
"Then look carefully", he said with determination. "We have no choice but to go down there and get it."  
"I still have doubts it's a good idea. A lot of the world's people have been killed going down there.  
"Ah, but this is when a back up plan comes in handy."  
Ly's eyes shot wide open. Within her mind, the thoughts of her getting surrounded by savage beasts suddenly started to vanish from her mind. She then edged a bit closer to Sacha, whom started twitching his tail and showing his teeth within a warm smile.  
"How about these two help you?"  
He pointed to his right, and that was where Ly's attention was brought to a pair of figures standing nearby. One of them was a muscular creature, with a chin mouth, brown cloth around his body, and tan colored skin. The other was a greenbottle - some toad/dragonfly creature - in royal clothing, and sported a large smile on his mouth.  
"Just call me Murfy", the Greenbottle spoke in a comedic voice. "Whatever you do, don't take my statements too seriously."  
"I'm Clark, the strongest man on the island!" beamed the muscular creature with a youthful tone.  
The two then brought their heads together and showed peace signals with their hands, giving off warm smiles towards her. She then gave out a light giggle, and turned back towards Sacha's direction, whom was seen folding his arms while showing his dignity.  
"I hope they will help you in all you can."  
He gave out a light smile towards Ly, whom can just give out an anxious look back. He then took a few steps towards the door, but... just as when she was about to leave, she turned around. Murfy was right behind her, while Clark just stood there, saluting next to Sacha.  
"Come on, you dufus!" growled Murfy.  
He flew in his direction and started tugging onto his left arm, causing him to start staggering and almost fall towards the dark corridor. Then, the three of them left the room together, out into the open air, knowing that a dangerous hike has come right ahead of them.  
  
---  
  
Back at the hills, a few birds came onto a boardwalk, and started chirping away. But... their activity was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps. They quickly flew out of the way, leaving a missile to speed right past them... with both Globox and Yura riding on top of it.  
"Oh great, make this thing stop!" Globox cried out. "I don't think we can last any longer on this thing!"  
"Don't panic, we're going to make a tight turn on this thing now!"  
The missile came off the boardwalk, and went around a bend, leading towards an arc within the hills. The sight of it caused Globox to remove one hand from his grip and use it to cover his eyes with fright, while Yura looked on at it without a care in the world.  
"Almost there...!"  
They then came close to the wall, and then... they both jumped off, leaving the missile to explode upon contact. They gave out light sighs of relief, before they started making their way towards a cliff. The sea view was right ahead of them, and so was a beautiful shoreline underneath them.  
"Wow, so I take that's Whale Bay is it?" Globox smiled.  
"Yep. The most scenic place you'd find in this world.  
As she said that, she started climbing down the rocky slopes down towards the sand dunes, with her feet causing light footprints beneath the ground. She walked far ahead, until... the sound of a thud came from behind her. She turned aroud, and saw Globox on his stomach, bringing himself to his feet in an instant.  
"And..." he paused. "Where do you live?"  
"Over in that cave over there."  
She pointed over to a nearby opening within the cliff. The pair then approached it carefully, looking inside the darkness. All that could be seen in clear view were a few stalactites... and the highlights of various different types of skeleton scattered across the floor.  
"Oh no, I'm not going in there!"  
Yura gave out a light angry sigh. "Come on, what's a few skulls and bones going to do to hurt you? Get on in!"  
With a sigh, she gestured for him to follow her, and walked in herself. She only got that far in to let her hair be highlighted within the darkness, but... she came to a stop. She turned around, and saw Globox still at the entrance, in a coward-like stance. With a shrug, she walked her way back to him.  
"Ok, let's try it one fairy step at a time."  
Smiling, she took a hold of him on the arm. He looked on at her assuring expressions, knowing that she could be determined for something. Then, his shaking started to calm down, and he remained still for a while, before he took a step forward, bringing his toes into the cavern. Another foot was raised, and before he knew it, he was totally covered by the shadows of the cave. The pair then headed closer inside, knowing that something may come out of it, but what lies ahead of them is currently a mystery for him.

-end of chapter 2- 


	3. An Unlikely Harvest

-CHAPTER 3: An Unlikely Harvest-

The underground showed almost total darkness, with only light shapes of stalactites from up ahead showing the path in front of both Globox and Yura. Then... a light glimmer of light came into view, leading into an opening. He made his way towards it - the view of voodoo items hung upon the walls caused his hands to shake slightly.  
"Sure looks cold down here...!"  
"That's what you get when your daily hobby is stopping intruders to get into my den", Yura nodded.  
With a wink, she went into the opening herself. The view of her den was brought up into full - a rug across the floor, a tattered sofa to her right, a curtain with random lums on it hanging at the back of the room, and several pointed spears sent out towards the floor were seen in front of them both.  
"Within the past few years," she started, "I've had terrorists try and smuggle their way into here, stealing my possessions. Which is why I think you should be careful around this de-" she instantly turned to Globox with shock. "No, don't stand on the rug!"  
Globox's pupils shrank at the response, and then he looked down. At that stage, he seemed to almost accidentally step upon the rug in the middle of the floor. He placed his foot safely on the ground next to the other, and lifted the rug up, showing a wooden block with a hook holding a springing device.  
"A giant mouse trap?" he pondered.  
"Trust me, it's the only way to get them cheesed off around here", Yura replied with a wink.  
The remark caused Globox to show some sort of agitated look about him. Then, the pair shifted away from the rug and onto the sofa. At this stage, Yura's face started to show that of very deep concern. This left her to look up towards him, whom soon gave out a question back towards her.  
"So have you thought about a way to get back with the male teensies?"  
She gave out an agitated sigh. "Tried several discussions, but they still can't see past my face and shabby clothes."  
She took a hard tug upon her gown, before jumping off and pacing up and down the room walking in small fairysteps and with her hands behind her back. At several instances, her hair started to hide her worried face before rebounding off her nose and falling right behind her head once again.  
"And here I am wondering where baby Teensies come from", she muttered to herself. "If only if I knew, then I'm sure to find people like myself around here."  
She then started to shake her head, before she walked right around the room. When she came towards the sofa, she jumped onto it, with a face filled with despair. She soon buried her face with a combination of her hair, the arm of the furniture, and the flab brought around Globox's stomach.  
"Could you remember who created you?" Globox asked her.  
"I don't know. It was like I couldn't remember anything one minute, but the next, I was looking around some marsh, being watched over by a bunch of fairies."  
She looked up towards Globox, who started to show a more curious look back. The thoughts about the fairies and the marshes sprung to mind, and as he did that, he brought his hand right underneath Yura's mass of hair, giving her what felt like a massage around her neck.  
"Don't feel bad", sympathised Globox. "If we find the fairies, then we should get some hamsters! uh... answers!"  
That cry caused him to slap himself across the head with his own hand, before looking back down at Yura, whose face started to get more lightened. Soon, silence came between the pair, and that left him to jump off the sofa and softly approach the curtain.  
Yura's eyes widened. "Why are you going in there, Globox?"  
There was no answer. He placed his hands upon the fabric, feeling the soft textures brought upon it. A light smile came across his face. Then, he lifted some of it up, instantly showing some crates across the floor inside the opening. Meanwhile... Yura's face started to turn red.  
"Hands out, this is my private store!"  
She jumped off from the sofa and took a hold of Globox's hand... but while that happened, the curtain was ripped away from its bar. That left then motionless for a while, as... in front of them, aside from the crates, was a rose with multicolored petals.  
"Is that..." he paused, "the Blossom of Time?"  
"Yeah, so it is. Got a problem with that?"  
She folded her arms, and started tapping her feet. Then, she turned in Globox's direction, whom happened to show a determined look upon his face. That caused her to start scratching the tip of her head lightly with one of her fingers.  
"Someone came and sent me to get it, to bring me back with my wife", he said with a straight face. "I've been trusting her since we were young children..."  
As he spoke, a vision started to creep over his mind, showing a picnic site. He and Uglette were seen as toddlers, coming together... but Globox accidentally tripped and rammed his head into her back, causing her to start crying and running away from him.  
"Although it didn't quite go to a good start," he continued speaking, "we've managed to get along better over time."  
Other visions of their childhood life were brought to his view, gradually getting better. Their late childhood forms had them sharing toys to each other, but... Uglette ended up with the head of the Teensie plushie she received falling off. Their teenage aliases were brought into a romantic kiss, when suddenly, they ended up with their heads smacked by a tree because of a wandering greenbottle.  
"Without her, I have no one to love and respect", he frowned. "I hope the flower can help me with that."  
Their much younger adult forums then had them at the back of their home, successfully embracing each other. Then... the memories faded out, and that left him showing some of himself looking on at the flower, and another part of himself feeling a bit on the depressed side, with a tear falling down his face.  
"Awww, come here", Yura smiled with a reassuring look.  
She stroked Globox sweetly upon the stomach, and then she climbed up towards his head, taking a light hug around it. That caused him to look back at her, with a smile brought upon his face. Then, she climbed back down, and stood near the crates.  
"I would have loved it for you to take it, but I've been told that it hasn't been budged for centuries. I don't know what would happen if it would eventually get removed!"  
At this point, her fingers started to shake with anxiety. She soon started pacing up and down the room again, trying to hold her bubbling expressions within her. As that happened, Globox tried to open his mouth to speak, but... the sound of a few foosteps caused him to stop in mid-action.  
"Shhh, you can speak later!" Yura whispered. "Quick, hide!"  
She pointed back at the sofa, and that was where they both took cover behind it. They then brought their heads slightly above it, and into their view, a few shadows were seen coming into the room. Then... the figures holding the shadows came in, showing themselves as Ly and her party.  
"There's the flower! Let's retrieve it, for the primordial core!"  
Behind her, both Murfy and Clark gave each other a high-five. Then, the three started approaching it together. At this time, Yura's hands started to shake again, leaving her with no other choice but to jump out from behind the sofa and in front of the three of them.  
"Oh, look what's shown up - a pint sized Joan of Arc for our viewing pleasure", said Murfy, rolling his eyes.  
"If you want the flower," the Teensie started, "you have to get past me first! Besides, I don't know what will happen if you take it from its undisturbed spot!"  
She posed like a hockey goalkeeper, and brought her whole self over the flower with a leer in her eyes. The others then looked at each other, knowing that she might have made a mistake in guarding the flower. Then, Ly turned away from the others, and brought her eyes to a more graceful appearance.  
"Let me just take a close look at this."  
She then walked over to Yura, bringing a part of herself inside the cavern. Then, she crouched down onto one knee, and brought one of her hands around her nose. The teensie's looks started to show more nerve upon contact, with her feet starting to curl tighter.  
"Listen little girl, as a fairy I can be able to control over this without causing much damage. It won't bite."  
"Magical being or not, you're still not taking it!" snapped Yura. "Why do you need it?"  
"Besides," shouted Globox's voice, "you ain't the only one that needs it!"  
All of a sudden, Globox jumped out from behind the sofa, and looked on at all four of them. Then, he brought up his chest and walked over to the two girls; Ly just blinked at him back, while Yura started jumping up and down with her fists clenched tight.  
"Globox, I told you to stay there!"  
"But I'm more worried about Uglette than ever! If you take it, how can I be able to love again?"  
He brought his head down, showing a look that combines failure and desperation. Ly's face started to show more deep concern with every second at looking at him, while back with Murfy, he was seen with his arms folded at their tightest and his teeth almost gritting each other.  
"He's got a touching story, but should we believe him?"  
He brought his eyes over to Clark, hoping to expect an intelligent response back, but... the first thing he saw on him was a tear being brought down his face. The greenbottle's face started to show shock at the sight of this change in personality.  
"Okay, what's the matter, you big baby?" he asked with a growl.  
Clark couldn't help but sniff at this point. "I... can't love as much as I used to without my grandma!"  
Without any second thoughts, he brought his arms around Murfy as tight as he can, trying to hold back his incoming sorrow. That left the greenbottle struggle to break free, bringing his arms up and down against the surface of Clark's fist. Back with the girls, Yura came closer to Ly and stroked her lightly upon her hands.  
"Okay, if you want the flower so badly then how about we come to a compromise?" Yura asked. "Surely there's something else to show apologies to, and there's also something out there to restore energy back to your so-called "Primordial Core", so how about you get out and leave this flower al-"  
Before she could finish, a bright blue puff of smoke showed up into the room. Then, it faded out, showing a figure standing there. A rather tall figure with its familiar blue body and long purple hair. That caused Ly to look over at it with surprise.  
"Sacha!"  
"Ah, I see you've located the blossom, Ly. Now if you can hand it over, we'll make sure that the core is healed."  
Still taken aback by the surprise entry, she went towards the flower, with Yura still guarding it. By then, she felt so hesitant and naive, she just had to lower her head and get out of the way. There was now only one footstep between her and the flower.  
"Okay, it's here like you promised", Ly smiled.  
She took a hold of the flower's stem, and pulled it up from the rock, revealing lengthy roots which faded from green to a dark brown color at the bottom. Then, she walked over to Sacha, and placed it within his hands. Somehow or other... a strange smile started to come across his face.  
"Why, thank you Ly. You have been most helpful when dealing with all this."  
"Uh... Sacha," Clark began to ask, "why are you grinning like that?"  
He brought up one of his muscular muscles and started scratching the tip of his head with it, looking confused. Then, Sacha turned around to face the group, and held tight upon the blossom, before giving a now shifty look across his own two eyes.  
"It's just based on the reward I want to give you. Your eternal reward...!"  
With his looks starting to look much more devious, he then brought out one of his hands, and within it, something started to charge - a bright purple energy sphere. Its cackling energy started to show reflections to everyone's eyes, whom have now started to show fear.  
"Sacha, what are you doing?" Ly asked with a high pitched voice.  
He placed the flower inside, and once in the sound of cackling of energy was heard. A few seconds later, he pulled it out, and the blossom was then completely black. That caused Yura to gasp and pounce at him, but... he teleported out of her way before she could touch his body. She fell onto her stomach, and looked back at the others, whom were looking much more nervous. On top of that, a few rocks started to fall down, getting much bigger as time passed.  
"'Scuse me miss," Globox started to ask Ly, "but what did he want with the flower?"  
"He said it was for restoring peace to the core. Now... if this keeps up, the world will be in pieces!"  
Murfy couldn't help but give out a short squeal. "Only one thing for it - RUN!!!"  
He instantly flew out of the room, holding onto his face as he did so. Then, the others started following him, trying to keep up with the pace. By then, the boulders started to fall down much faster, leaving them to swerve against them from time to time. However... Yura was having a few problems, stopping several times to get away from the stones falling right in front of her.  
"Come on Yura, you're dragging us behind!" Ly shouted towards her.  
"I'm trying my best!"  
She jumped forward, and a boulder dropped down where she once stood. That caused her to scream, sending Ly into running towards her and dragging her to the others. Once there, she climbed safely onto Globox's shoulders, and held on with fear and determination.  
"I think we're going to be caved in at this rate!" Ly started to shout with panic.  
Clark gave out a light chuckle. "Not today...!"  
Right in front of him, a large boulder fell down towards an opening, blocking their path. Most of the group gasped, but Clark showed a smirk, as he went towards it with his right fist raised into the air and running at his fastest speed.  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
He sent the fist towards the rock, breaking it into several hundred pieces of rubble brought in a heap across the ground. And with a bigger smirk, he kicked them aside, bringing everyone else through the path created, whom responded with waves and smiles.  
"Thank you Clark!" Globox exclaimed.  
As Globox approached him, he patted him on the shoulder, causing Clark's eyes to widen. Then, he started following the others out towards the next room. In there, the floors started to crumble, and several spikes made of stone started to pop up from the ground unexpectedly, causing massive thuds as they did so.  
"Where are all them stalacmites coming from???" Yura asked Murfy.  
"Calm down, sweetcheeks, as long as we can swerve past them it'll all be okay!"  
Holding his hands together, Murfy started to swerve through the stalacmites with elegance and beauty. Then, Ly came behind him, running on all fours, and jumping from time to time to avoid several more spikes. And then... both Globox and Clark came through together, but their problems lied in skidding at the sight of more of them popping up.  
"They're getting faster!" Globox shouted. "I can't cope with this!"  
He brought himself into a crouching position, leaving Yura to stroke him on the head to calm him down. In the meantime, Clark started breaking some of the stalacmites with his fists, causing a path for the three to run through. And then, right in front of him, was Ly and Murfy waiting over at the bottom of a slope leading to another cavern.  
"Quick, take the slope!" exclaimed Clark.  
He then started to dash up it, getting up with grace and speed. Murfy then got round to flying up it, with Ly making a giant leap up to the top. This left Globox with Yura at the bottom. Looking nervous, he took a step back, and started running up the slope himself, but... he soon stumbled onto all fours, with panic.  
"I can't climb - my hands are too slippy!"  
"Just hold on!" cried Ly.  
Ly brought herself forward, and had her hand outstretched towards him, whom now seemed to face a struggle to get up. No matter how hard he tried, he kept on slipping down, with his face showing less determination as time passed. But Yura's expresisons, however, were on the edge of confidence.  
"Globox, take the hand! She won't bite!"  
She then started chanting in his direction, and it wasn't until five seconds later, when... he froze, and slid down the slope, before looking back at Yura with a smile on his face. Again, he brought himself back, and ran up the slope again, with his arms outstretched towards Ly. And this time... their hands were locked together, and he was pulled up.  
"Okay," Murfy cheered. "Now out we go!"  
He pointed towards a stream of light ahead, and this left all five to run almost side by side. By then, the amount of rocks were heavily increased, leaving them to barely escape from them. They were then about a metre away from the opening, when... a bright light surrounded their very eyes.  
---  
Up on a cliff overlooking Whale Bay, the view showed the cave starting to gradually break up into nothing more than a large heap of rocks upon the ground. Sacha came into view, and looked on at it, with the reflections of the sunset brought into his eyes. A few seconds later... the quake stopped, and everything seemed so still. All that he could do now, was show a smirk upon his face, when he brought out the now completely blackend Blossom of Time into view.  
  
-end of Chapter 3- 


	4. Uprising of Fear

-CHAPTER 4: Uprising of Fear-

Whale Bay was now seen as nothing more than a ruin, scattered across the shores that lead from the Fairy Council. Within the wrecks that lied outside, everything seemed so still, showing that loss could be within grasp. But... that was until a hand popped out, followed by a head - those, of Ly.  
"Is everyone okay?"  
She looked towards her left, and then towards her right. But either way, there seemed to be no signs of life moving around. With a gasp, she jumped out from her trapped position, dusted herself off, and started roaming across the shores, with her face starting to dive into panic.  
"Murfy? Clark!"  
She turned around, and continued calling down the other side of the beach. This process continued for ten seconds, before... she hung her head... only to have her eyes brought onto a pair of red shoes... still being worn by Yura, whom was standing ahead of her. She gave off a gasp of joy, before crouching down and hugging her... whom just looked on at her with disappointment.  
"Yura..." she paused, "what's the matter?"  
"I think... something bad must have happened to him...!"  
Ly's face started to show a confusing look. But... that was before she pointed out towards a plum tree, where Globox was seen crawling like a slug underneath it. His eyes seemed to be all over the place upon glance at him, leaving both girls to look on with disappointment.  
"Lemme take him...!" he started moving uncontrollably. "I can handle it!"  
Ly gave out a light gasp. "Oh no, Globox! What happened to you?"  
Yura gave out a light frown. "I think he must have taken in more damage than you think, Ly."  
The teensie went up towards him, and caught him on the feet, leaving him to struggle to bring his way out. And with one gigantic push, she rolled him out onto his stomach, showing him with a large red gash right across his belly. Ly looked on at it with shock upon her face.  
"No kidding..."  
She too went up to him, and tried to take a hold of him on his belly... but... he suddenly blew up like a puffer fish, causing both girls to step two paces away from him before he "deflated" to his regular self. By then... he rolled back onto his stomach, trying to hold onto himself.  
"Great, as if we already had the flower to think of", Ly growled to herself, "we had to end up with something else to worry about! But... I think we need to take Globox with us back to the Fairy Council to get that flower back."  
"I'm sorry partner," said a nearby voice, "but from what I can see I think we should give in a brief wait before we can even attempt to go after that thing."  
From behind her, Murfy approached her shoulders, and touched her lightly on there, causing her to turn around with a worried look on her. The greenbottle then looked on at Yura, whom started to show a teary face on her. But... from nearby, Clark came into view and slapped Murfy down to the ground.  
"Stuff it, you weakling! We still take him!"  
"Yeah, but..." Ly gave out a blink. "How?"  
"May I suggest a possible solution?" smiled Yura.  
They all turned towards the Teensie's direction, whom pointed up towards the cliff face that she and Globox came down earlier. Clark started to scratch his head at the sight... but in Yura's mind, it seemed that a brilliant plan has arrived in that cunning mind of hers.

---

Before long, the group were all placed upon a large wooden object holding a carriage and two bars to pull up front - Globox's rickshaw. Clark placed himself up front, and pulled the carriage forward gently. Upon it, both girls sat around Globox, whom was seen on his back and still suffering pain, and Murfy got a hint of exercise and flew behind them.  
"I hope his rickshaw's still stable enough to ride upon", Ly asked Yura with curiosity.  
"Trust me. When I encountered it, it looked like it was fresh out from its garage."  
She gave out a light smile, before bringing out one of her hands and placing it towards Ly, whom gave out a widened glance back at her. Then... all of a sudden, the vehicle came to a stop. They looked ahead, and saw them at a fork. Clark started to look confused, unknowing of where to go.  
"Which turn do we take from here?"  
"Take the right!" Ly said while pointing in that direction.  
He faced Ly and gave out a wink. And then, he picked up the bars, and started heading down a gentle slope. The tips of the Fairy Council could be seen from above the trees, leaving hope to show within the girls. However... all that remained on Globox's mind was the pain upon his stomach.  
"I don't feel too good...!"  
"It's okay", Ly nodded. "Believe me, you'll feel better by the time you reach the council."  
Globox tried to speak, but... he soon flinched and brought his head down to the floor of the vehicle. That left Ly to bring both of her hands out, forming a snow white aura to shine within her grasp. The very beauty of the light was reflected across Yura's smiling face.  
"Now if you just hold still..." muttered Ly's voice.  
She gently placed her hands towards the toad and his gash, but... upon contact, he gave out a squeal and turned to his side. The looks of his face seemed to show the equivalent of being burnt by a block of melting iron. Both girls looked over him, whom soon faced them with anger.  
"THAT HURTS!!!" he shouted towards them.  
"It would have hurt you less if you didn't move as much!" Ly rose her voice back.  
Again, he tried to speak, but... he flinched and turned onto his back, holding onto his stomach with uttermost pain, trying to cover the injury of his. While that happened, Ly charged up another bright aura within her hands, and brought it towards him with a much more cautious approach on her.  
"That's it. Take it easy..."  
She placed the aura onto the gash, and this time... it gave off a light hiss upon his belly. His face continued to show the urge to squeal at the top of his voice, but... he managed to hang in there. While that happened, she brought her focus over to Yura, whom looked on at the action with a straight face.  
"By the way," the Fairy frowned, "I'm sorry for just barging upon the cavern like that. If only if I knew about Sacha's original intentions, then none of this would have happened."  
Yura gave out a blink, and looked at Ly with a widened look about her before jumping down next to her. By then... the aura was vanished into nothing, and it suddenly started to cover the gash upon Globox's belly, causing an expression filled with relief to be shown right across him.  
"There's no need to worry about it, Ly", Yura said. "Once we get the flower back, we'll put it back where it belongs and this world will feel much better."  
And with that, she went towards her and gave her a hug across her, causing the fairy to smile over at her. She stroked her lengthy purple hair, before bringing her tail around her. Nearby... all that Murfy could do was just fold his arms with disgust and advance to flying next to Clark.

---

Back at the Fairy Council, Sacha managed to make his way through the front doors leading into the main corridors, and started heading down there himself towards his own office. A smile started to show on his face, knowing that a rare artefact was starting to show within his own grasp.  
"Would you believe it...!" Sacha smiled. "The Blossom of Time is finally in my hands!"  
"Ah, excellent work my fair governor", said a mysterious voice.  
He brought his head up, and came to a sudden stop. A figure was seen standing by the door, wearing a lengthy cloak around it, a wide hat on top of its head, and had a limbless physique about it. Standing out from the darkness of the figure, was a pair of yellow eyes with a black pupil in between them.  
"Master?" Sacha blinked. "Is that you?"  
With a gasp, he brought out his right hand and pointed out towards him, whom gave out a brief nod and a wink simultaneously. Then, they both headed inside the office, exchanging shifty glances towards one another. And then, they both made their way right into the center of the room.  
"It seems wonderful of you to come into view with the relic that we have long been seeking for", the creature smirked. "And you know what this means - the start of a new world as we know it!"  
"I can imagine it all now!" Sacha smiled. "Trees as tall as the mountains! Flowers sharper than the teeth of a greenbottle! And a brown river of color flowing across the land!"  
The very thoughts started to show up within his mind, wanting to know of what kind of twisted world he was hoping to acquire. And then... it wasn't long until the thoughts faded from his mind and his face dropped down to a more worried one. He then faced his "master" with a quivering look about him.  
"But..." Sacha stopped. "Where are we going to start this?"  
"May I suggest we start upstairs?"  
He brought out one of his fingers and pointed up. That caused Sacha to take a stride out of the room and look on at the view near the end of the corridor. A gigantic stone stairway was seen right there, ready to be treaded on. The very glance of it soon caused his face to show a smile again.

---

The two figures soon reached the top of the stairs, and from there there was a corridor leading towards a small room. The pair went towards it, and inside it was a room filled with stain glass windows and darkness all around it. Sacha soon made his way to the middle, ready to bring the blossom onto a nearby pedestal, but...  
"INCOMING!!!"  
The voice called his eyes to suddenly shoot open, unknowing of where it is. And then, the sound of an engineless vehicle was heard, coming closer. He stepped towards the dark figure, whom all he could do was look back at Sacha with disgust starting to show upon his face. And then...  
The window with the print of the blue hedgehog was broken, and out from it came Clark alone. He landed on the ground on both feet, growling at them both. From behind him... the rickshaw started to meander its way inside, bringing the others near him. From right at the back, Ly brought herself near the pair, with an angered look on her.  
"Caught you right where you wanted it, Sacha!"  
"Ah, Ly! Never thought I'd see you back at the Council this early!"  
"Don't play dumb with me, governor", she continued to scowl. "I never thought you'd turn your back on the whole world like this. Why do you want this?"  
"Morons!" he shouted back. "Don't you understand that with the way justice has gone against us, we needed a way to clean it out of it all?"  
Ly's face didn't change. She then brought both hands behind her, and started to form a white energy ball. Its strong light started to reflect upon everyone's eyes. When it gained enough strength, she sent it forward towards Sacha and his master, but... they both reflected the attack and sent it up to the ceiling, causing a few slabs to fall between them.  
"You can't do that by changing this world into a painful filled-to-the-tip-with-depression world around us!" Murfy growled back.  
Murfy brought both of his hands together and started clinching onto them tightly, while showing a growl within his large mouth. And without hesitation, he started to fly his way towards them both, wanting to have a piece of them. But... in a sudden flash, one of Sacha's fists started to charge, and he started to send it straight towards the greenbottle.  
Globox gave out a gasp from the sidelines. "Murfy, hang on!"  
With panic, and clutching onto his stomach slightly - proof that Ly's treatment has helped him recover - he came towards his partner and took a hold of him by the legs. And with sharp reflexes, he pulled him out of the way of the incoming fist, sending them both down towards the ground.  
"Are you okay?" he asked the greenbottle.  
"I don't know... but whatever you do, don't take him on! He must have drunken too much Bacardi before doing all this!"  
As he spoke, he took a hold onto his head, showing a rather painful expression upon him, knowing that something bad could have easily happened to him. But... Globox's face started to show that filled with unamusement. All that the greenbottle could do was just fly a bit higher with a confused face.  
"What?"  
Globox tried to respond, but... in the end, he just gave out a light shake of the head before getting back up and heading towards the others. With an equally determined look upon his face, Murfy brought his way higher up into the air and started returning to the others. As that happened, Clark stood up front, shocked with the events he just saw.  
"GIVE BACK FLOWER, OR WE GIVE POUNDING!!!"  
With a low growl, he brought back his arms, ready to send a powerful blow towards them both. In front of him, both Sacha and the figure looked at him with widened eyes... and behind him, the rest of the group seemed to look at him with horror! And in a quick flash... he sent both of his fists down to the ground, causing a powerful force to send everyone surrounding him down to the ground.  
"Careful, Clark!" shrieked Ly. "You almost brought the floor down!"  
"Well, no matter what you've come for in the first place," the mysterious figure whispered, "you're not getting it back! Now stay out of here, or else the lil' midget gets it!"  
He brought out one of his hands, and pointed straight at Yura, whose looks suddenly started to change from its straight face. "Lil' midget..." The very words started to reoccur in her mind, gradually starting to make her growl with rage, and her eyes and muscles to tighten. And then... she gave out a roar of fury.  
"That's it! Let's settle the score!"  
She started to edge closer towards them both, wanting to take care of them for what they just said. And it wasn't long until they started circling each other, unknowing of who might make their first attack at this stage. At this stage, Yura's hair started to stick up more, really showing her rage.  
"You're finished, Teensie!" Sacha exclaimed.  
Again, one of his fists started to charge like fire, sending a bright red glow around it. The figure behind him started to give off a proud smile at his very move, while Yura managed to look on at it with widened eyes at it. And then, the attack was launched right towards her, barely leaving her any thinking space.  
The fist brought its way onto the floor - it seemed that Yura managed to cartwheel away from the attack. She brought herself down into a pose similar to that of a football player, eagerly waiting for his next move. And so it came - Sacha tried to send his flaming fist forward again, wanting to strike her.  
"Take that!" she shouted back.  
She jumped up into the air, and brought herself onto Sacha's shoulders like she was having a piggy-back ride. At that point, the governor's pupils started to shrink down to the size of cress seeds. Then... the teensie made her next move by jumping to the floor and pulling hard on his ponytail, sending him over her and to the floor.  
"Whoa, you seem pretty strong for a girl!" Sacha spoke angrily. "But it won't be much!"  
He gave out another furious growl, before he did a backwards flip, landed safely on both feet and took cover near the figure. This time... they both charged towards her together, with their hands out ready to catch her in her grasp. From nearby, Globox's face started to show worry for the young Teensie.  
"Yura, look out!!!"  
Yura's eyes were left to widen even more as they came closer. And then... it seemed she had no choice but to start running away from them. They started to come closer towards her with their every move, knowing that any minute they would be able to pull her down towards the ground. That left Globox no choice, but to head towards all three of them himself.  
"AIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
He brought his hands out, ready to strike his opponents down... but they soon diverted their way of attacking and headed towards the toad, causing him to scream and head back the way they came. Both Sacha and the figure came to a stop together, and looked on at him, laughing with vile expressions upon their faecs.  
"What's the matter?" Sacha scowled. "You afraid of some homicidal magi-maniac?"  
Their laughs continued to echo across the area, but... they weren't the only ones whom seemed frantic about all this - Clark's face started to dive into serious anger, before he brought back both of his fists and took a step back. Everyone looked at him, curious on what he's about to blow onto his enemies.  
"Eat this!!!" Clark brawled out loud.  
He then started to run forward, with both of his fists out ready for attack. And then... both fists ended up striking the pair onto their chests, knocking them to the other side of the room. They looked at each other with more frightened glances onto one another, leaving Globox and his team to start surrounding them.  
"I think they're trying to overpower us!" shouted Sacha with panic. "Can we fight back, master?"  
"Patience, governor", smirked the mysterious creature. "We can still harness the power of the flower elsewhere, and I know just the place."  
With a smirk, he brought out one of his hands, and pointed out of the broken window. Within no time at all, Sacha got onto the figure, and he flew towards the window, leaving both of them to gradually turn themselves into blurred figures of themselves. Everyone started to get shocked by the whole look on them.  
"They're getting away!" Ly shouted with shock.  
They started chasing them across the room, wanting to take a hold of them upon leaving. But then... it was almost too late - they zoomed out of the window, leaving behind a few remains of the broken glass from earlier to fall down towards the ground. Ly's face started to show that filled with anger.  
"Quick, back into the rickshaw!"  
She pointed over at it, which was just seen lying onto the floor. As she, Globox, Murfy and Yura got in together, Clark made his way up front, and started pulling the group out from the window and into the opening. They faced a sharp right, seeing the pair head their way across the plains away from the council.  
"Master, they're gaining on us!" Sacha said while taking a hold onto the figure's hat. "What do we do?"  
"There's only one thing we can do - take flight!"  
With a smirk on the figure's face, he managed to bring himself higher upon the air, leaving a more proud look to show upon Sacha's face. From down below, the rickshaw suddenly ended up directly underneath the pair of them. They then looked ahead of them, seeing the direction of where they were heading to.  
"They're going to the Globox Village!" shouted Ly with widened eyes. "This can't be too good!"  
As she spoke, Globox's face suddenly started to drop, knowing that something bad could occur over there. From behind him, Yura brought herself onto his belly and hugged onto him as tight as she can, wanting to keep him as comfortable as he can. Back up above... a bird's eye view of the village was seen through Sacha's eyes.  
"There's our target! Down there! We can take it!" the figure smirked viciously.  
"Thank you Mr. Dark, sir. It's been a pleasure doing business with you thus far."  
The figure - being Mr. Dark - brought his face round to meet with Sacha's, and gave out a wink. Then... they brought their heads back down towards the village, unknowing of what might happen next. And all of a sudden... they both started to head down through the clouds, and towards the surface, both together. And from further behind, Globox's face started to dive into more panic than before, now knowing that winning back Uglette's heart could be a more complicated task than once thought.

-end of chapter 4-


	5. Sacha's Last Stand

-CHAPTER 5: Sacha's Last Stand-

The night skies of the Fairy Glade were shown as beautiful as they could possibly be. A bunch of stars started to sneak their way out into view, leaving a soothing amount of light shine down upon the path. But... it would have been something to sit back and watch if Globox and his team weren't chasing Sacha and Mr. Dark to reclaim the Blossom of Time.  
"Come on Clark", Murfy commanded. "Pull faster you goof!"  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"  
Clark's position upon the rickshaw that he was pulling showed himself as a determined creature, but at the same time, a huge amount of sweat started to pour down the side of his face. This left Globox to lean forward and see his tiredness for himself... before he jumped out front, brought one of his hands around Clark's shoulders, and used the other to take a hold of the second handle.  
"Need help, Clark?"  
They started running in synchronization, allowing them to move much faster. A smile started to show up upon his face, knowing that they might just be saved yet. From back inside the carriage, Yura was seen getting out a set of blue and gold flags, and waving them while cheering at the same time.  
"Talk about a serious double act!"  
"Never mind that," blinked Ly. "They're heading towards the hillside! Be careful, both of you!"  
They looked up upon the hill, and that was when they maintained their speed upon going uphill. The distance between them and their enemies were closing inch by inch. Meanwhile, at the top of the hill, the two police Teensies were seen out again. The one wearing the hat started to show a relaxed expression, while the one with the moustache had his fists clinched in a light rage.  
"All's quiet around here tonight, ladies and gents", started the hat-wearing Teensie.  
"Okay, if nothing interesting happens within the next five seconds I'm gonna dunk your head in the nearest Plum Juice barrel I can find!"  
The first Teensie started to show a bit of a nervous face across him... until the sound of the turning of wheels started to get within their hearing range. They looked at one side of the road, and saw Sacha and Mr. Dark zooming past them in flying speed, and two seconds later came Globox and his team in the rickshaw. As soon as silence came back, the first Teensie's face started to show a smile.  
"You were saying?"  
The second Teensie started to show a panicked expression upon its face, leaving it to start rubbing its nose with a slight bit of anxiety showing within its mind. From nearby, the rickshaw started to head its way towards the hill overlooking the village. From down below, the flying figures of Sacha and Mr. Dark were coming down to one sole location - Globox's home.  
"They're going inside... my house?" he asked with shock. "But... why?"  
"Stop asking stupid questions and start heading inside!" Murfy sneered towards him.  
He pointed straight towards the house, leaving them all to start coming down the hill together. Time was running out for the group, knowing that the reclaiming of the flower has started to get more complex than it seems. Add to that his home being their enemies' target, and they've just ended up with instant panic juice.

---

Uglette's hut was still as still as ever, where she herself was seen walking across the room, and looking towards a bunch of eggs all huddled together - roughly six hundred of them in total. She looked on at them, and gave out a depressing sigh at them. But then... the front door started to shake, leaving her to look towards it.  
"Who goes there?"  
There was no response upon its opening. She stood still, with her feet starting to tap among the dirty ground below. But... the door continued to shake. That left her to sigh, and place her hands upon her head with anger. And then, she came straight towards it herself, allowing her hands to give in a tighter grasp around her head.  
"Globox, if that's you, how many times have I told you that I don't want you around anymore???"  
She growled, and brought one of her hands out ready for shoving him, using the other one to open the door with. But... as soon as she opened it, the sight of Sacha and Mr Dark were brought into her view. She then started to shake, and take a step back at the sight of them, wondering what the pair could end up doing to her.  
"Uh-oh...!" she muttered.  
With a gasp, she brought her hand towards the door, and slammed it shut again, before locking it. She then looked out of the windows, looking at how the pair would focus at it. But then... Mr. Dark brought out one of his hands, and sent out a yellow aura towards the keyhole. A few clicks were heard, leaving a panicked expression to show on her.  
And then, the door was brought open, leaving her with a freaked out expression right across her. She took a few steps back away from them, showing fear right across her eyes, and unknowing of what they could end up doing to her. They came towards her, with their hands outstretched, showing vile expressions coming right across them.  
"What do you want with me?" she asked nervously.  
"Listen lady", Mr Dark started. "We just want to borrow your house while we prepare a little ritual."  
"What if I refuse the offer?"  
"May I remind the piranhas down the river how tasty you are?"  
He pointed outside, leaving her face to continue to show a huge amount of fear brought inside it. A thought popped up in her mind, showing how she could end up being pulled apart by a set of piranhas. The thoughts vanished, leaving her face to show even more panic than what she had to begin with.  
"Okay, get on with it! I can't wait any longer!"  
She brought her hands on her head with a fear filled expression brought upon her head, with thoughts that her time would soon be up. Meanwhile, Sacha gave out a smile, and turned back towards Mr. Dark with a sly expression starting to show up across his face and his hands clinched together with anticipation.  
"Master," Sacha smiled, "you know what to do."  
He gave out a nod, before taking out the flower and placing it on a small table in the middle of the room. From nearby, Sacha made his way towards a stack of plums in a corner, and squeezed out some of the juice, before rubbing his hands and face into it. While that happened, Uglette tried to crawl her way out of the room, but... she was soon caught.  
"DON'T - MOVE!" Mr Dark's voice thundered across the room. "Remember, if you mention one word towards the people in the village about this you won't be speaking to them again!"  
A powerful energy force started to show up on the tip of his finger, leaving her face to show more nerve than ever. So that left her no choice but to cautiously make her way back towards her previous position. As that happened, Sacha came back towards him, bringing his plum juice covered hands over the flower.  
"Right, it's all set! Get ready!"  
Mr. Dark gave off a face filled with confidence upon his hidden face, knowing that time was almost up for the world they were currently living in. That left Uglette to end up on the edge of tears... but that was until the doors swung open, leaving Globox and his group to storm inside, each of them looking angered.  
"HOLD IT!"  
"What the-!" Sacha blinked with surprise.  
"Okay, who brought the geeks into the party?" asked Mr Dark with a serious voice.  
He brought his hands together and brought his eyes towards them all with vicious expressions. Meanwhile, Uglette brought her hands behind her eyes, trying to hide her cowardice expression, and shaking at the same time. She then started waving about with her hands, showing a leaving gesture brought upon them.  
"Globox, what are you doing? I told you I don't want you around anymore!"  
"Listen sweetie, I'm here to save you here! I don't know why these two guys are here, but if you can just fight against them, then you know that you will survive this!"  
She remained still and silent, with her eyes starting to widen. Several thoughts started to show up within her mind - what if Globox was actually telling the truth to her this time? Either way, a pain filled expression started to show along her face, leaving her to cover her face with worries starting to show across her.  
"You better do it quick! I can't be forced around here much longer!"  
Her cries left her to look on at her with a more sympathetic look. She soon brought her hands slightly away from her eyes, whom she herself was starting to get teary-eyed at the whole scenario. The very pain of his soul mate left him to leer on at Sacha and Mr. Dark with anger, before looking at the others with a shifty look.  
"Let's go for it, all of you!" commanded Globox as he jumped up on his tiptoes.  
"Roger!" Ly shouted while saluting.  
And then, they all dispersed across the room, ready to make their strike. Ly ended up climbing her way up a nearby table, looking on at the group at an all fours position. Her focus was then brought onto Sacha, whom was seen getting close to putting the plum juice onto the flower, leaving her eyes to widen.  
"This is for portraying the planet like this!" she shouted towards the Governor.  
She then made a leap straight into the air, with her hands out, both charging with a bright white aura around them. And then, she launched a ball of light straight towards the pair, causing them both to duck underneath it and leaving it to strike the table that the flower was on, leaving the furniture to crumble into ashes.  
"Very clever move, fairy", said Mr Dark with a sarcastic tone. "Now how about you take a step back and deal with this?"  
Mr. Dark brought out both of his hands, which both started to glow with a deep purple energy force. Several bolts of light started to strike between his hands like an electric current. And then, he sent both hands forward straight towards her, causing a long wave of energy to go straight towards her.  
"Yaaagh!" Ly exclaimed.  
The wave soon went straight through her, leaving her to remain stunned for a few seconds, before she fell to the floor in an unconscious state. The sound of the fall left Murfy to do a loop-the-loop in the air and look straight towards her with a shocked look starting to show on his face.  
"Hang in there, Ly! I'll save you!"  
He then started flying towards her himself, but while that happened, Sacha managed to notice it, picked up a very large... banana... and attempted to swat him with it. But no matter how hard he tried, Murfy was still able to reach her, whom brought her eyes slightly open in a weakened state. Before he could do anything else, the shadows for both Sacha and Mr. Dark crept over him, causing him to turn around and see them face to face.  
"Let go of her, you useless mugs!" brawled the greenbottle.  
Sacha gave out an angered sigh. "Who are you calling useless, partner?"  
With that, he took a hold of Ly by the arms and started carrying her outside, away from the battle scene. This left the pair to jump out of the windows and start chasing him across the plains ahead. He soon made a turn around and started flying up towards the roof of the hut, where she was placed in a comfortable recovery position.  
"Get down, you rotten fly!" Sacha cursed towards him.  
Murfy's eyes widened, as he looked down and saw both Sacha and his master looking up at him, leaving his eyes to turn from their regular iris-less color... to deep red. He then left Ly safely upon the roof, before he started to fly towards the pair himself, with his face starting to show anger and rage.  
"Fly? That's a plain insult! You can't do that to me, you imbeciles!"  
He took off high into the sky, with his wings starting to hover at a brisk speed, before he did a front flip within the air, before coming straight down towards the pair with his hands out in front of them. And then, he brought himself level among the ground, and drew back his fists ready to inflict damage upon the pair.  
The punch left them both to flip and almost trip. And as he flew up, he pulled a raspberry back at them. This caused Mr. Dark to send a flame out onto one of his own hands, launching it straight out towards the greenbottle, whom instantly took cover underneath it. The sight of the dangers were instantly brought upon Clark's eyes.  
"Murfy, don't go too far! They're just pinching you down!"  
"Oh yeah, well if that's how you feel like how about you go in here head first?"  
The vision of him being a part of the fight started to go through Clark's mind, as well as several different strategies all at once. And it was there that one of them managed to stick out firmly, causing his eyes to widen and his fists to be brought back as he took a few light steps back. And then... he gave out a charge.  
"CHOO CHOOOOOOO!!!"  
He continued to run among the ground, with his feet causing light footprints within the terra firma. And then, he reached Sacha, whom looked on at him and blocked off the attack with the force of one of his hands, causing him to stagger backwards slightly with a dizzy expression starting to show upon his face.  
"You're tough, but not tough enough! And..."  
Before he could even finish speaking and try another move upon him... he looked on towards the door leading inside Globox's hut. And within it, the gray-scaled Blossom of Time was now starting to turn into a shiny platinum color. The sight of it caused him to rush his way right inside the hut, with a proud smile showing.  
"Whoa! The flower's almost ready! Quick, rise it up master!"  
With that shout, Mr. Dark came back inside, and brought his hands over the flower for himself. This caused him to let it rise up into the air, and with every inch it rose, a petal fell off from the blossom. The very sight of it caused Globox to gasp, before he rushed over to the scene for himself.  
"Don't even think about it!"  
Before even taking in any second thoughts, he made his way towards Mr. Dark, and pounced on top of him, causing the magic to malfunction and the blossom - or whatever's left of it, which shows a quarter of its petals already removed - to drop. Globox looked on at it, and used one of his hands to take a grip of it by the stem and keep it far away from his enemy.  
"What makes you think that this blossom is worth fighting for?" Mr Dark growled. "Drop it, or I'll drop you!"  
Globox's expression continued to show determination. "I will not let the village down like this!"  
As soon as he said that, Mr. Dark brought out both of his hands, and sent a dark aura around the flower, which gradually seemed to feel like poison to Globox's hand. But... he soon resisted the magic, and brought out his other hand to start punching him back... right onto his enemy's face.  
"LEAVE IT ALONE!!!" he exclaimed while punching at the end of each word.  
The third punch caused Mr. Dark to end up flinching his way down towards the ground, with his facial expressions starting to show weakness. That left Globox to start edging away, with the flower within his hands. But... what he didn't realize, was that the petals were still being removed... and it was there that it was down to the last five.  
"Uh-oh...!"  
The aura brought from the flower as it dropped its last few petals left a few shocked faces across the others. By the time there were two remaining, Globox tried to pick up some of the fallen petals from the floor, and tried putting them all back together as accurate as he can, but... it was to no avail. The final petal fell, and a force soon shook through his hands, before a blinding flash occurred in front of his eyes.  
The white flash cleared out into nothing, before the whole building itself was seen as nothing but a collective of rubble. It remained still, simmering within the deep red skies for as long as possible... before the ruins started to shake. And it wasn't before long before Globox brought his head out, looking about the scene around him.  
"My... home...!"  
He then brought himself into a firmly stood position, before he started roaming around the scene, with a face filled with panic starting to roam right across him. He then started searching in the ruins, for any other sign of his group, but... his face soon dived into panic after looking underneath seven slabs of charred wood.  
"Where is everyone?"  
He gave out a gasp, before he started running around the rubble, looking for any last sight of the party that accompanied him to where he was at this moment in time. The very thoughts of their happy faces started to leave him with a few tears starting to go down his eyes, almost thinking that they might have been burnt alive.  
"Ly? Yura? Uglette? Anyone?!?"  
He kept on running through the dusty remains, still worrying about their whereabouts. But then... he came to a stop, when he stepped on something - a purple furry tail. The image of Ly being caught between two pillars sprung to his mind, as he tried to pull the figure out... which ended up being that for Sacha, looking bruised and weakened.  
"Sacha...!"  
"Globox..." Sacha coughed weakly.  
Globox's face started to show hesitation. Holy plum juice, I got the wrong guy, he thought. He tried to walk away from the scene, but... that was until Sacha took a hold of his foot, causing him to stay and leave him to turn around towards him with a confused look starting to show right across his face.  
"Please..." he said in a weak tone. "I've now realized that what I've been doing was wrong... I never had any intentions that Mr. Dark would end up making a more twisted world than this...!"  
He looked up upon the red skies around them, with the cold winds starting to blow alongside Globox's skin, leaving him to look more afraid than before. While that happened, the vision of the fight started to show up within his mind. And it was that that he took a hold of the figure by the neck and shouted in his face.  
"What are you talking about?" the toad asked. "You almost killed us!"  
"More like..." he gave out two chesty coughs, "He's the one that was trying to kill us all...! I should have realized that the world wouldn't have ended up like this...!"  
With that, Sacha started to flinch, with his face starting to show weakness going right through his face. He then gave off a few light coughs, causing some light red drops of blood to form upon Globox's feet. He then got round to shaking them off in an instant, before looking more curious about Sacha's condition.  
"I thought this was what you wanted, right?" Globox asked.  
Sacha tried to speak again, but... he gave off more coughs, before lowering down towards the ground, clutching onto his heart. It was there that Globox released his grip upon him, and looked down at him with a more sorrow filled expression. Sacha's breathing seemed to show that he was fighting hard for every single one of them.  
"Please... whatever you do, get that flower back... the world... needs it..."  
"Sacha?"  
There was no further response - Sacha just leant back towards the ground, with his eyes firmly shut, and his head tilted towards the right. Some rainfall started to fall between the pair, as Globox was now looking at Sacha's body. Sacha's _dead_ body. With worry showing upon his face, he took a hold of his shoulders and started shaking him.  
"Sacha? Please! Listen to me!"  
No matter how hard he could be able to shake him, it was all to no avail. There was no response from him, and it seemed that there never will be. With a more disappointed look upon his face, he dropped him to the ground, and started wondering through the rainstorm himself, with his arms hung low and his face starting to show a depressing look.  
"How can I be able to get it back now? It's all... gone to waste...!"  
He brought out his hands, with a worried look about him. And as that happened, his mind started to wonder. The thought of Uglette coming back into his arms now started to wonder further away from him with every passing second, leaving him to end up almost on the edge of despair. But his shakiness left him to start running faster upon the grounds ahead of him.  
"Murfy! Clark! Anybody! Heal, woof woof!"  
His squeals echoed across the area, only coming back to him as nothing more but his own voice. He gave out a sigh, before he walked onwards. But then... near the ocean line, something was seen in the distance - some large pole-shaped object in the middle of the sea. His eyes widened, before he came closer towards it.  
"Wow, what is that thing?"  
The distance made things hard to see for him, leaving his expressions to look straight upon the sight of the tower. But... while that happened, the sound of a whistle was heard from nearby. His eyes shot open, and he looked towards the left. A familiar figure was seen coming towards him, leaving him with a joyful expression coming across him.  
"Ly!" he exclaimed.  
She waved her hands towards him as she continued to run onwards towards him. But then, as soon as she made her stop in front of him - causing a skid mark to form within the ground - her face instantly dropped to a more depressing/serious one. She brought her quivering eyes towards him, and started to speak in a lighter tone than usual.  
"Globox, I think the vision has arrived. I don't think we're going to be able to survive this new world that we've ended up with."  
"Don't say that now!" he shouted back. "You and the rest of you group have given me confidence! We can do this!"  
He brought out his hand, and took a deep hug around her neck, leaving her eyes to shoot open upon the contact brought upon her. That caused them both to force a chuckle, before they looked at each other with their faces starting to look straighter. And it was there that Ly's tail started to drop down to the ground slightly.  
"Problem is, how are we to do it? We can't change it back now. Even if we do try, we'll still have some scars remaining. We might as well leave everything to die."  
She gave out a sigh, and made a light stroll towards the cliff edge. She sat down upon it, leaving her toes to feel the cold and rough textures of the sea. And then she placed her hands on her cheeks and her elbows upon her thighs, with all hope looking like it was drained out of her. But from behind her, Globox came to her and gave in a light stroke across her back.  
"Please, do you want to live a happy life again? Remember the memories, Ly!"  
"Uh... yeah?"  
"Well how about you get up there and do something about it!"  
The very words started to echo within her mind. And then gradually, her looks soon started to pull themselves together. A smile was forced... soon becoming fixed. And then, her eyes started to show more relief alongside them. She made a turn towards Globox, and placed her hands upon his, knowing that determination was to be restored to them.  
"If that's what we want," she said more confidently, "then we should go for it. I really hope that the faithful touches of Polokus would be ready to feel us now."  
Globox gave off a light nod filled with agreement, while maintaining his focus onto Ly. Then, she stood up, and this left them both to look on at the tower ahead of them, with the sounds of the strong winds and choppy seas being the only sounds that could be heard. But... that was soon broken by the sound of yet another whistle.  
"Over here!"  
The sound of the squeal caused his eyes to widen, before he looked on at the view towards his left. Several figures were seen running their way forwards, with their hands being waved into the air. And they showed up... as the rest of his team. It was there that his eyes widened with surprise and a grin starting to show up on his face.  
"Yura! You're here too! And... Murfy and Clark!"  
He waved his hands out towards them as they came towards them. Then, as soon as they made their stop near him, his focus then returned towards the tower. The very sight of it left him to look on at it with a pair of widened eyes brought upon his face, as well as his expressions lightening up even more than they were beforehand.  
"I think we're almost certain to get through this!" the toad smiled. "Now all we need is a way to get into that tower...!"  
"Ah, but that's where a lot of brains comes in", winked Yura.  
She gave out a fold of the arms and a casual wink towards him, before she pointed down towards the waters. They all looked down, and in there lied... Globox's rickshaw. But this time a foam base was set upon it, causing it to float among the waves. The sight of it caused the toad's eyes to widen, before he brought his hands over his eyes.  
"What did you do to my-"  
"Do you want to be a rubber dingy as we cross the waters?" retaliated the Teensie.  
Globox soon brought himself into deep thought. The vision of himself being used to send himself and four others across the waters seemed okay to begin with, but that was until a vision of a piranha coming towards him and popping him like a balloon sent him back into reality. He then shook his head towards the Teensie, whose focus remained on the 'boat'.  
"Then let's take it while we still can!" she exclaimed with happiness.  
"Fine, although..." Globox sighed, "Why do we have to end up like this?"  
He brought his head down towards the ground as he walked towards the boat. While that happened, Ly came from behind him and rubbed him on the back, leaving him to lighten up slightly. Then, they all got within the boat together, and started heading their way towards the structure for themselves. For them, a new vision of the world they live in has been brought around, but if a trip to the tower's anything to make it a better place, there might be nothing standing in their way to get their desires... or will there?

-end of chapter 5-


	6. Rising Hearts

-CHAPTER 6: RISING HEARTS-

The base of the tower, being several miles away from the shore, was shown as nothing more than a wooden deck leading into a building made of brick. It wasn't long until Globox and the others arrived upon the scene, riding the rickshaw among the waves. And as soon as they got there, they got out and looked around the area.  
"Well, here we are", the toad blinked. "There's no turning back now."  
He started making his way within the building, and that was where... he suddenly came to a stop. He looked back outside, towards his own village, and there, he gave out a lone sigh. His head was hung low as everyone near him came towards him.  
"What's the matter now, Globox?" Ly asked him.  
"It's... it's Uglette...! Ever since the blast, I couldn't see her for miles around. I'm just worried if she's been turned to toast, just like Sacha."  
"Hey, come on, cheer up you big lug!" Murfy beamed with optimism. "If she's not back there, then I'm sure she'd be here somewhere. As soon as Mr. Dark is gone, we'll start looking, ya?"  
Murfy came towards him and gave him a warm hug across his body, causing him to look back at him with a curious glance over at him. The toad forced a smile, but then... it soon dropped back into its frowning position. He looked on at the stairs, and looked down again.  
"I'm just worried if we find her body and not her spirit."  
"You don't have to worry, blue toad", a mysterious voice said.  
The voice caused his eyes to widen at the sound, before he looked up around him. Aside from him and his group, there was no one around him to speak to. And it was there that he furiously looked around the base of the stairs, looking for the figure with the voice.  
"Who... who was that?" he asked.  
"Is that..." Ly gasped with surprise, "Polokus?"  
Globox's eyes widened, and he looked above him. It was there that a figure with a top hat and long arms was seen hovering in the air, like a bright white hologram. It soon changed into an electric spark, going inside Globox's body, and causing him to rise up into the air.  
"Whoa! What is this... this power?"  
It was there that he soon ended up dropping down onto the ground, with a light thud brought across there. He continued to look up, and it was there that a bright blue-white star was seen shining above the scene, before it started heading its way upstairs.  
"Good luck, you'll need it!"  
All that Globox could do was rub his head lightly, and continue to look up at the stairway, wondering where the spark has ended up at. From nearby, Clark looked on at the scene with a more confused face than his partner's, scratching the tip of his head with his bulky fingers.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Beats me," shrugged Yura, "but if it's something to do with the top of this tower, it's time we got down to business."  
They all gave off a few light nods, and started making their way up towards the top. The wooden stairs started to creak as they continued to make their way up the large distance covered while going up to the top. But with the power earned, it would be worth it to see what would live up there.

---

It wasn't long until they all climbed up the tower and looked on at the sight in front of them. It was a clear surface, but at the same time it also showed a lot of darkness and danger. He looked straight on at the other side of the clearing, and it was there that Mr. Dark was seen right there, in a stealthy standing position.  
"Mr. Dark!" Globox exclaimed. "What are you doing in this place?"  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you've decided to join me. And you've brought over the stem of the Blossom of Time. Excellent! Your soul mate will play her final part!"  
He brought out his hands, and allowed for one of the clouds above him to open up, revealing a chamber filled with black energy. Inside there was Uglette, in an unconscious state. The sight of it left him to panic and try to grasp out straight towards her.  
"UGLETTE!!!"  
He got there in time and tried to bring her out from the captivity she was brought into, but... the black energy was like a reinforced wall to him, leaving his hand impossible to pass through. Then, the curtains closed up, blocking the pair from sight of each other.  
"Oh, don't worry about her", Mr Dark smirked. "I'm sure she'll be in good hands. On top of that, she's such a part of you, isn't she?"  
"Just leave her alone, mister!" Yura screamed.  
"Why should I worry about that? Don't you see what kind of energy she has inside? She has the magic of the ancients brought inside her."  
"She's... modified by Polokus?" Globox pondered.  
"How else do you think she got here in the first place? She even had her own stained glass window at the fairy council, going to show that Polokus has given her the purest of hearts."  
Globox's eyes widened. Did it seem to him that his destiny has now become a fake? He looked down at the stem of the Blossom of Time, unsure about what could follow on from there. And with a light gulp, he stepped forward and looked straight on at his opponent.  
"Then..." he started speaking, "what explained that strange meeting in the Fairy Glade?"  
"Never mind about Sacha. He was colorblind", winked Mr Dark. "Anyhow, regardless of whatever happens the Blossom will never save you from this dreadful state! Be ready to die under my hands!"  
"You're on!"  
Mr. Dark gave out a cackle, and placed his hands up into the air. Then, he started floating above the ground, casting bright blue flashes of lightning around him. In the background, Yura looked on at him with fear, before taking cover behind Clark for support.  
"Be careful Globox", Ly spoke with a warm tone. "We're counting on you!"  
The toad gave out a nod, although still looking frightened at the whole experience. A war to gain back his own soulmate has now begun, even if he felt like it never should really happen. And then, he brought back his hands, ready to clap them both together.  
"Release the shields!"  
He looked on in front of him, and saw a yellow barrier separating the pair. And then, the clap of the hands was sent out, causing the shield to die down. That left them room for them both to pass into one another's grids, leering on at one another as they went passed.  
"Uglette," Globox shouted with panic, "I'll be ready to get you out of this mess, trust me!"  
He looked on at the cloud that contained his partner, and imagined in his mind her screaming spirit, wanting to break out of the mess that she was brought into. Then, he looked forward at Mr. Dark, and continued to show anger as he edged closer towards him.  
"After travelling all this far, you'll be ready to die right on the spot, above the place you started at! Get ready to be annihilated!"  
He brought back his hands, and out came a bright energy bolt, attempting to strike down at him at such a force. That caused him to lose his balance and end up stumbling out of the way just in time. That left Mr. Dark to attack again and send two energy bolts down at either side of him, causing him to stick his stomach muscles in before jumping out from between them.  
"Whoa!" Globox shouted with a widened mouth.  
He rolled across the ground, looking relieved that he managed to make a swift enough movement to try and dodge the attack. He then looked on at his partners, whom all started cheering on for him at the top of their own voices. The sounds caused his eyes to widen as he continued to look at them.  
"Take it easy, you can do it!" cheered Murfy.  
"I hope you're right", Globox shouted with a worried expression. "This guy's faster than a cheesecake with legs!"  
From further ahead of him, Mr Dark jumped up into the air, with another orb forming within his hands. While that happened, he looked on at the sight of him and started crawling backwards among the floor. A bright black spark formed across the orb, before sending a few small embers to the ground.  
"Try this one for size!"  
He then launched the orb right out in front of him, causing him to duck right underneath it, looking shocked by how the heat has been turned up in this battle. While that happened, Ly brought out her hands and gave out a whistle from her hands, causing him to turn towards her.  
"Use some of Polokus's energy given to you!" Ly commanded to Globox.  
"I'll try, if I knew how to use the thing...!"  
He looked down at his own hands, which both started to shine a bright white color, as if his gloves were connected by an electric circuit. Then, he looked at his opponent, and started running across the grounds, before sending both of his hands straight up into the air.  
"Yeeeargh!!!"  
A thunderclap showed up above him, causing a white energy orb to form within his hands. And it was there that he launched it down onto the ground like a basketball, causing a blast of white energy to form across the ground, blowing Mr Dark's cloak with the wind created.  
"Clever tactic!" he cackled. "But... it won't last for long, won't it?"  
He gave out a vile laugh, before he started coming much closer towards him, with his hands starting to charge even more. That caused Globox to start sidestepping around him, wanting to see more from him. And then, he started to cast another dark wave of energy, before going onto a higher cloud.  
"Take that!" Mr Dark brawled.  
He then launched it down to the ground, changing it from its fluffy white to a more cold black-purple color. The sight caused him to scream, with the darkness trying to surround his feet and catch them as tight as they possibly can. With that, he gave off a gasp and climbed up onto the same cloud that Mr Dark was on and sent another charge flow in his hands.  
"Stand back!" the toad panicked.  
He then sent his hands forward, causing a bright mass of energy to come near him. He tried swerving away from it, but that caused him to end up losing his own balance from the top of the cloud, causing him to start staggering and end up beginning to fall down towards the floor.  
"That's it!" Ly smiled from the sidelines. "Keep going! You've almost got him!"  
With that, he landed on the ground, and tried getting up, but... as soon as that happened, he looked around him, and ended up seeing his own cloak starting to decay with the darkness. With the sight of that, he panicked, and tried to launch another attack towards Globox.  
"Steady!" Ly shouted again. "Mind the stem!"  
He looked down at one of his hands, and saw the stem of the Blossom of Time still fixed within his hands. With a pair of widened eyes, he used the electric charge within him to send the energy through to the stem, causing it to shine like a bar of white chocolate on a cold winter's day.  
"Time to finish you off, mister!"  
Mr Dark looked up at him, whom jumped up into the air, with his hands outstretched. A brighter bolt of lightning was sent from behind him, and then he sent both of his hands straight down towards the ground, causing the ground to quake among them, as well as a gulf of energy to surround them.  
The flash remained still for a few more seconds, before it started to fade out right in front of Globox's eyes. It was there that he was able to see clearly again. The yellow skies started to turn brighter, and the cloud he was standing on was no longer cold and dark, but fluffy and white.  
"Is he..." he blinked, "gone?"  
He looked on at the others, whom all started to show surprise at the sight of the action. Then, they started approaching him, looking down at him with what he has just done. While that happened, a hole started to open out in the cloud, causing them to take a step back away from the edge.  
"Whoa!"  
And then, from out of the hole, a bright purple bolt of energy shot up straight into the air. He looked on at it with a pair of widened eyes, seeing it continue to surround the area. It then started to fade into nothing, within the brightness of the skies surrounding them.  
"You have a lot of courage for a big guy, and I respect you for that. You may have won that battle, but not the war. We'll meet again when you least expect it!"  
And then, it started darting its way through towards the horizon, unknowing of where to go from there. That caused them to chase it to the edge of the cloud, seeing it eclipse the sun slightly. Then, they took a hold on one another, surprised by what they have managed to see.  
"Is that it?" Globox asked with widened eyes. "Mr. Dark... gone?"  
"I don't know," Ly shrugged, "but that'll give us a bit of freedom for the time being."  
Everyone looked at her, and gave off a light nod one by one. But... at the same time, the stem of the flower started to glow a more vigorous color. Globox looked down at it, surprised by its very actions, before it started to shake on its own, causing him to drop it onto the floor.  
"Wait a minute", the fairy paused. "What's happening to the stem of the flower?"  
"Yeah, what kind of energy is building up inside it?" Murfy asked while scratching his head.  
It then started to shake its way up into the air, with its energy starting to build up more and more. Then, once it ended up about ten feet above the cloud surface, an energy pore started to form on the tip where the petals of the flower once were, and a beam shone down from it towards a building down below.  
"That beam!" Ly shouted. "It's shining onto the Fairy Council! But.. why?"  
From behind her, Clark gave out a shrug, causing her to leer back at her with his unintelligent response. And then... a white barrier started to form in front of them, showing a hologram of the actions down there. It struck the primordial core, and from there, its colors started to change from red to green.  
"The core..." she said with a muttered tone. "It looks like it's being healed!"  
"Wait a minute", Clark started to beam. "It's gaining more energy than before!"  
Ly's eyes widened at the sight of it, before she looked closer at it. From there, the room started to light up from its dingy darkness to a bright yellow color. The sight caused them all to smile, as the core continued to expand, further and further until it suddenly changed altogether.  
"Wow, could this be the start of a new tomorrow?" she whispered to herself.  
The light soon stopped shining down on there, and it was there that the transformation was complete. The core was now a pit filled with green energy, swirling around in circular currents. The hologram soon faded away, and before anything else could happen, the stem pointed down at Yura, before allowing a beam to shine on her.  
"Whoa, what's happening to me?"  
Ly gave out a gasp. "Yura, steady!"  
She was being risen into the air, with the light continuing to shine onto her. Only her shadow could then be seen in front of them all. And within there, her nose started to shrink down to a human-shaped face, and from out of her back, a pair of insect-like wings started to show up upon her. Then, the light faded away, causing her to drop to the ground, showing herself with peachy skin, instead of the regular teal green surface.  
"Yura!" Ly exclaimed towards her. "What... happened to you?"  
"Wait a minute - I'm not a Teensie anymore, but... a fairy?"  
She looked down at herself. Human-based fingers were brought upon her, four on each hand. And she started hovering above the ground, looking shocked with her transformation. Then, the stem started to rise in the air, and from out of there came a hologram of the top hatted figure from before.  
"You have now learnt of your dearest desires, Yura", said a distant voice.  
"Polokus?"  
She looked up at the figure, which started to show more color starting to surround it. Its body was seen as a hazel green color, and its top hat was seen with a pink shade upon it. The sight caused her to gasp at the sight of the majestic figure that was seen right there.  
"You were created on this world to see the challenge ahead of you. The challenge of being different to everyone else. Now that you managed to pass the test, freedom has been brought onto you."  
It then changed into a bright rainbow-flashing spark, and it started zooming its way across the horizon, with its destination being unknown. She gave out a gasp at the sight of it, and looked down at her once again, before she started hovering up into the air with a smile on her.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it! I'm a FAIRY!!!"  
She gave out a backwards flip, with her hair floating within the air as she did so. Around her, a grand amount of applause started to be heard around her. It was there that Ly soon managed to make her way towards her, with a proud look showing up right upon her own face.  
"Well done for joining the club. From this day forth, we shall call this day the "Day of Freedom", seeing the amount of dangers we've encountered in recent times, and all being patched up in an instant. To mark it, I shall christen the Primordial Core with a new name."  
She looked down at the Fairy Council, and it was there that it started to shine a brighter color. Down below, it started to swell from white to gray, and it was there that she gave off a proud look, and it was there that she brought herself down onto her knees, with her hands raised in the air.  
"I dub it... the Heart of the World!"  
As she said that, she brought her hands straight to the ground, causing the Fairy Council's swell of energy to change. A bright mass of white energy went around the planet, turning everything that was ruined all the way back into balance. Clear blue skies were brought up once again, and lums now had the freedom to fly around again.

---

It wasn't long until the group managed to make their way back towards the Globox Village. Over there, the five of them all made a stop in front of the hut, looking on at the sight in front of it. They looked up, and saw a charge from the clouds head straight down inside his own hut.  
"Welcome back home, Globox!" Clark chanted. "Hope you'll be ready to live a peaceful life again!"  
"I hope so, otherwise... I'll be just as lonely as I was to begin with."  
He then brought up his chest muscles, and started heading his way inside. He looked on at the door with a raised eye for a few seconds, before he looked through the keyhole. The house was in darkness. Then, he started rubbing his hands, and took a hold onto the knob... until...  
"Oh, before I forget…" Yura began.  
Her words caused him to make a stop, then turn around facing the fairy. She came up towards him, and gave him a warm hug across the chest. She looked up at him, with a soothing look starting to show up upon her own face. And at the sight of it, Globox gave out a warm smile back.  
"Thank you for everything", she smiled peacefully. "You brought a lot of hope back into my heart, and it's because of you that you finally realised what I really am."  
She flew a bit higher, and gave him a kiss right underneath his eyes. That caused him to start blushing at the sight of the actions, before he started giving out a few chuckles from his mouth. Then, Yura flew back towards the others, and took a warm grasp around Ly's back.  
"Be sure to give the Fairy Council a shout if anything goes wrong again."  
"Okay, thank you!" he shouted while waving.  
And then, they all left together, starting to head back their way towards the Fairy Glade. While that happened, he turned towards his hut, and started heading his way inside. The room was still shrouded in darkness, and all that could be seen were the highlights of a figure rubbing its head in a corner.  
"Uglette?"  
His voice caused her to stop rubbing onto herself, and looked up upon him. Her eyes were seen perfectly within the darkness, but he wanted more than that. With that, he opened the curtains, showing her for what she's worth. A relieved figure was now seen within her.  
"Oh, Globox! Over here!"  
She rushed towards him, and took a cuddle around him with the force of a bear. That caused his face to start turning purple with lack of breath. The sight caused her to giggle slightly and take a few steps back away from him, leaving him to gain his air back.  
"I'm so glad to see you back! Thank you for saving me!" she shouted while kissing him on the cheek.  
"But... I thought you didn't want me around anymore!"  
"Oh, it's not that I'm worried about."  
She walked towards the other side of the room, and took a hold of a kettle in the far corner. She poured warm water inside a couple of mugs that lied near it, both of which filled with purple "plum" granules. She gave one cup to Globox, whom looked down at it with a straight face.  
"You won me back with the feeling that you really do know how to love. And it was all shown from what you did up there."  
He looked back at her with a confident face, and while he did that, he left the cup on a nearby window ledge. He then came closer to her, wanting to know if his brain didn't deceive him at this moment in time. He came closer towards her, and took a hold around her hands.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Uh-huh, and if it wasn't for you... our babies wouldn't be here."  
She pointed over to a pile of eggs in a corner. Some of them started to move about, before remaining still once again. The sight of them caused Globox's eyes to widen at the sight of them. And then, he looked back at her with a half-confused half-relieved look about him.  
"I thought they got destroyed in the blast!" he blinked with shock.  
"It didn't seem like it. Maybe Polokus gave them a blessing."  
"Whatever that's happened," Globox started with a teary expression, "I'm so happy for them!"  
He came up close towards the eggs, and started patting them lightly one by one. The vision of becoming a father started to get so close towards him. And it was there that he had a lot to thank for the whole experience. He looked back at her, whom gave out a relieved smile back.  
"It's all gone to show", she grinned. "If we didn't cooperate to all this, we would never become parents in the near future."  
She then started walking towards the eggs for herself, surprised with what was lying down below. And it was there that Globox looked back at her and patted her on the head. She gave out a blink and looked up at him, before they took a hold of each other's hands and started heading outside.  
"I'm just glad I still have you once again!"  
They were brought out within the sun, and looked on at the peaceful views that started to surround them. Various lums started to hover around them, showing how peaceful the world has now become over time. They then started heading down a path together, on a stroll, hand in hand, knowing that their relationship has been reformed.

---

-EPILOGUE-

Ly was elected as the new Governor looking over the Fairy Council. Her times were spent looking over there and the Chamber of the Teensies, seeing fluid cooperation go between both parties. She was then seen planning hard on defending the heart, although plans are still running a bit weak for the time being.

Yura was assigned as Ly's head commando for her fairy squadron. This left her leading her and the fairies into several excursions across the world, looking over the people and seeing what kind of problems they were facing. The group has left them as a serious rival towards the Teensie Police Patrol.

Clark became one of Ly's main soldiers, if not one of the best she ever had around the council. After a quick diet of several hundred scrambled eggs a day, his strength doubled, leaving him with an ability to carry more rickshaws and breaking through doors.

Murfy started giving advice of life towards the civilians that lived across the world, but while he wasn't doing that he took up a night time job of stand up comedy. His career, however, didn't last long due to the fact that he hated standing up.

---

A few days passed since the incident, and it was there that Globox was seen heading up the road alone, with a fishing rod in his hand. On it was a hook with a plum stuck inside it. He made a turn to the right, and saw crimson skies along the shoreline. He started heading in that direction, giving out a joyful sigh.  
"Ah, a peaceful sunset sky. Just what I need after a few days' treking, eh?"  
He then started making his way towards the edge, and as soon as he did so, he launched the hook straight into the water. While he did that, his attention was caught onto a lone barrel of plum juice brought from right behind him. He looked on at it with widened eyes, before he started leering over at it.  
"And that's also the last time I'm touching a plum juice barrel. That cursed stuff seemed to start it all!" he shouted with an agitated expression.  
He gave out a light growl within his mouth as he turned back towards the ocean. Over there, the hook was still looking as still as ever. During the wait, a bluebird flew down onto the scene and positioned itself in the middle of his rod, giving off a few light tweets as it managed to do so.  
"Hey birdie, if you want to ask about it, just tell the folk that I've suddenly gone allergic to it."  
It gave off a nod, and then it flew off into the distance. As it did that, it reunited itself with the rest of its flock, and started flying in the shape of an arrow towards the sunset. He looked on at it with a smile, but... that was until his rod started to shake. He quickly pulled it out, and... he saw that his line was bare, leaving his eyes to widen.  
"Uh-oh...! What's happened to my hook?"  
With panic, he dived into the water, and tried to retrieve his own hook from the waters... at the expense of piranhas starting to circle his feet. He continued looking, and then... he ended up seeing what looked like his own hook on another line. He took a hold of it, and started making his way towards the surface. But... he then saw that the hook belonged to someone.  
"Sorry mister, whoever you are, uh..."  
He looked straight on at the owner, whom showed himself as a limbless figure similar to Mr. Dark. This time he had bushy orange-yellow hair, a purple body with a white ring on it, a red neckscarf and a pair of yellow shoes that glowed within the sunset skies. Globox started to blush at the sight of his actions, before the figure brought out his hand and shook his head. To Globox, he has managed to see that things have worked out well in the end.  
But to the figure, the end could very well also be the beginning.

-fin-

---

"Globox Chronicles", Yura and Governor Sacha are © Rexy 2003. Mr Dark and the Rayman 2 universe are © Ubi Soft Entertainment 1995-2003. All rights reserved.


End file.
